Unexpected Saviour
by Chantal du Lac
Summary: Bryan Fury finds himself in an unexpected situation. However, as always, he has everything under control. Bryan/Jin. After T6.


**My first (and last) attempt at Tekken fanfiction. Repost.**

**Unexpected Saviour**

_**Bryan**_

The strong light hurt his eyes, and Bryan fought the impulse to hide his face in the comfortable pillow. Running from reality had never been his thing, but this situation reminded him of another painful moment when he had woken up from a coma just to become someone else. He wished to breathe and linger in his delightful state just for one moment more.

Then he opened his eyes to the bruising light of a hospital lamp above him. He did not have the time to figure out his whereabouts because he immediately heard a woman's voice somewhere to his right.

"Sir, he's awake!"

The statement was followed by hurried steps to his side. Bryan grunted and frowned, trying to move his hand to his waist where he hoped to find a weapon. However, he found that his arm was immobilized by some kind of device, holding it to the bed. Annoyance washed over him for a split second before melting into awe when he met a pair of almond-shaped eyes that were watching him worriedly. He did not need to see the rest of the face to know who was next to him. His right hand made yet another effort to reach his belt.

"It's not there. We removed all of them," Jin Kazama said, sounding strangely relieved, almost happy.

Bryan turned his head, finding it annoying to cope with the way Kazama was staring at him, incomprehensibly joyous. To Bryan, this was a very bad sign.

"Where am I?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

"In my private hospital. You're safe, Bryan." He hated the way Kazama spoke his forename, as if he had said it many times before.

"Why?"

This time disappointment clearly laced Jin's words. "You don't remember?" he enquired softly, as if were vital that Bryan remembered.

Bryan closed his eyes, not sure he wanted to remember anything in that precise moment.

"You don't recall saving my life?" Jin continued in the same soft tone of voice.

As soon as he spoke these words, everything came back to Bryan in full speed. He looked down to his chest, but he was covered by hospital clothes.

"You're fine. We replaced the generator," Jin spoke again, calmly. The other man breathed again and again, closing his eyes. He could almost relive the terrible pain Azazel had inflicted on him just before he passed out, knowing that this time he was doomed and that he'd never come back to life.

His quest for power and destruction had led him to Egypt to his final goal: destroying the Mishima Zaibatzu, destroying the Mishimas, destroying everything related to the cursed family that had changed his destiny forever.

He had known he would find them there, fighting for ultimate power, trying to tear this power from Evil itself.

But by the time Bryan had arrived at Azazel's tomb, nothing was left standing of the once-glorious edifice. There was no sign of the Mishimas either. Furious at himself for having arrived too late, he continued to explore the place, looking for a human being to take out his frustration on. But it did not take long before he heard battle noise.

Then Azazel had surged through the stone floor, throwing Bryan to the ground. Bryan had heard someone running incredibly fast, and then the confrontation had re-started. He had watched Jin Kazama fight this marvellous creature, ten times stronger than he himself was. The young man did not seem to give up against all odds and against all the pain that Azazel was inflicting on him. For a moment, Bryan was actually impressed with the youth's courage and will, before changing his mind and labelling Kazama a ravaging fool. He suddenly remembered nineteen-year-old Kazama taking part in the third King of Iron Fist Tournament, fighting Ogre, fighting his grandfather, fighting Bryan himself…stubborn fool.

Bryan smirked when Jin delivered a particularly hard kick into Azazel's side and ducked yet another laser beam that the creature sent at him. However, this seemed to cause some reaction in the monster, because he became frantic. He suddenly rolled over Kazama. The young man was now on the ground, striving to get up, when Azazel prepared to fire yet another laser beam at him. Bryan grabbed his machine gun. This was the moment. The creature had not even noticed him; its attention was fully focused on Kazama, and its back was turned to Bryan.

He would send Azazel back to hell and Kazama after him.

He raised his machine gun and mercilessly fired all the ammunition he had at the creature. He would slay Kazama with his bare hands; he did not need a gun for that.

The creature winced and fell to the ground. Bryan approached and noticed its burned back, a blue liquid flowing and tarnishing the stone floor. He turned around and saw Kazama still on the floor, unable to get up, and grinned cruelly. He threw his machine gun to the ground and bent down to pull Kazama to his feet. He was expecting that Jin would be terrified, but instead the younger man's eyes were large, and his face, though covered in dirt and blood, expressed no fear at all. Bryan did not quite comprehend how that was possible: had the fight altered the boy's brain completely? Didn't he know that Fury was there to kill him? Didn't Kazama know how much Bryan hated him? Before Bryan could actually have an answer, Jin reached out and circled Bryan's neck with his arms and buried his face in the crook of his neck, sending a shiver down the fighter's spine.

"What the hell…" Bryan started, only to be interrupted by Jin.

"We have to leave now. This place is going to crumble like a sand castle," Jin said. "Help me. I can't walk. I think I broke something."

There was laughter lacing his words, as if the thought of his wounds did not bother him that much. Bryan was angered even more; he tried to shove Jin to the ground, when Jin loosened his grip around Bryan's neck to meet his eyes. Bryan had seen that look some years before, during the third Iron Fist Tournament. He'd had Kazama at his mercy, and the young man had looked at him with his beautiful, caramel-coloured eyes. Heihachi had stopped the fight then, but there was no one who could stop Bryan now.

"It just had to be you, of all people…but somehow I am not surprised. I don't know why, but I am not surprised," Jin said. Raising his left hand, he gently touched the scar on Bryan's face.

The fight had definitely affected Jin's head, Bryan mused. He was not ready to deal with the situation, and he hated mysteries. They had to get out of there first, and then Bryan could sort this out and kill Kazama.

He had no time to react when a laser hit him flat on his back. Jin fell to the ground, and Bryan turned around, but it was too late: Azazel had caught him. A second, more powerful laser viciously hit him in his perpetual power generator, as if the creature instinctively knew what to do to finish him.

And then there was darkness, but Bryan did not mind. At last it was over…

_**Jin**_

Jin watched Bryan sleeping peacefully in his hospital room. It was a cold winter day and snowflakes were falling from the grey sky to form a thin layer of ice on the streets below. Unusual weather for southern Japan...

Bryan was still connected to the machines though he was out of danger. His life generator had been replaced, and his vitals were steady. There was no immediate danger, but Jin had to admit he was worried as Bryan had not moved at all during all these days he had spent watching over him.

Jin had barely left his room. He was more tired than the nurses and doctors who were taking care of Bryan.

He liked watching Bryan sleep. The fighter looked so peaceful and relaxed. The harsh expression on his face was abandoned in the blissful oblivion he had surrendered to. There was no cruel grin on those thin lips and no frown between the well-arched eyebrows. It made him look so much more agreeable, so dangerously attractive. Jin still found it difficult to accept that the man had saved his life and in the end saved the fate of humanity. If Bryan Fury had not been there that day…. Jin shuddered at the thought of the consequences.

Jin had been the one starting the whole chaos to lure Azazel out. Jin had been the villain and had destroyed millions of lives. How many innocents had perished because of his search for power? How many families had been torn apart by the war? He knew that the idealistic young man inside of him was long dead. Everything had changed when he had taken over Mishima Zaibatzu. The company was cursed; there was no doubt about it. Power was everything, and power flowed through Jin Kazama's veins, in his cursed blood, power with all its consequences. He finally understood Kazuya.

When he had finally lured Azazel out, Jin thought he actually stood a chance against Evil. But from the first moment Jin had faced the monster, he understood how wrong he had been. There was no way he could defeat him, since Azazel had spared so little of his power to Kazuya and even less had been transmitted to Jin. But the young man was ready to continue the battle to the predictable end. He would not give up when things were finally in motion.

At first Azazel had toyed with him, as if Jin actually stood a chance, only to strike back twice as forcefully.

He had evaded his underground chamber, and they were out in the open when the monster had decided it was time to finish Jin off. Jin was at his mercy, ready to die, when Azazel had unexpectedly fallen to the ground. Jin could not know whom or what to expect; there was no one left there. Nina was gone fighting Kazuya, Kazuya himself had disappeared, and there was no way that Kazuya would actually save Jin's life. He would wait for the creature to finish the job. The Mishima curse…

So when he saw Bryan approach, Jin thought he was imagining things, being on the verge of death. Bryan Fury's whereabouts had been impossible to detect during the last four years. Jin's secret service had been trying in vain to find him; the blood-thirsty fighter had been travelling too fast around the globe to be intercepted.

But if this was just an illusion, it troubled Jin. Was this what he secretly dreamed of? Hadn't he gotten over his youthful infatuation with this dangerous man?

Damn, he was no longer the teenager who used to spy on Bryan Fury, fascinated by his manly attitude, his cool stances, his power, his sarcasm, and his cold indifference to everything.

Since the moment Abel had brought Bryan back to life just before the third tournament, Jin had found it difficult to focus on the upcoming competition. They never trained together. Heihachi had forbidden it for fear that Fury would learn some of the Mishima katas. But Jin was always hiding somewhere in the vicinity to watch Bryan train in the gym, fascinated by that powerful body.

And here he was on the verge of death fantasizing about Bryan Fury saving him. Jin let the vision wash over him. He watched Bryan approach and pull him to his feet. It seemed so real: his strong body, his smell. Jin buried his face in his neck and breathed in Bryan's intoxicating scent. He could sense the confusion in Bryan, but this was the way it was supposed to be, because the other fighter could not fathom how Jin felt about him. And then Jin's dream dissipated when Azazel blasted them. Bryan was there, in the creature's claws, and Jin was still alive. This was no dream. Gathering all his remaining strength, Jin unleashed it on the monster.

* * *

Jin had no idea when it had happened, but it had. He had always been alone until the day Bryan Fury had saved his life. His grandfather had betrayed him, and his father was chasing him. The world hated Jin Kazama.

But now Jin had someone of his own, and he would never let him go.

"Is he dead?" Bryan inquired, turning back to Jin. He looked slightly irritated by something.

"Yes, I killed Azazel," Jin said. "We have peace. Kazuya is locked in a high-security area. Heihachi is hiding somewhere. Knowing them, we will have a couple of years of peace and quiet."

"Why have you kept me alive? What do you want from me?" Bryan cut him off harshly.

Jin was expecting this.

"I thought it would only be fair to return the favor," Jin said, trying to sound casual.

"Then let me go," Bryan shot back, making a move as if trying to get up. His bonds kept him back.

"You are not healed completely yet," Jin argued, resting a hand on Bryan's shoulder. He removed it instantly under the other fighter's hostile stare.

"Don't lecture me about my health, boy," Bryan said, catching a strange shadow in those caramel eyes. Was that sorrow? Damn, this had to be a nightmare. What was wrong with Kazama?

"Bryan, it's over," Jin argued quietly. "The war is over. You no longer have to be on the run. No one is following you. You are safe."

There was no such thing as safe for him since he had joined the Interpol. Bryan knew it, but it was his way of life, and he was afraid of no one. His life was fucked up. He did not need to act as if it were not the case. He took it as it was.

"Then tell me why I'm tied to this bed?" he exploded.

"It was for your own safety—so you wouldn't hurt yourself. You've been through a lot of pain during the treatment. Now that you are awake, we will take these off, all right?"

A nurse entered the room.

"Mr. Kazama, two young people are waiting for you outside."

Jin sighed and stood. He started for the door without word.

"Kazama, I meant what I said. I want to leave now."

"Have it your way, then," Jin said. "Miss, please liberate Mr. Fury. He wants to go now."

"But, sir, he's still not completely…" the nurse began.

"Just do it," Jin replied tiredly, waving his hand in a defeated manner, a gesture that somehow angered Bryan even more than any verbal exchange they had previously had.

In the hallway, Jin saw Ling and Hwoarang waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked more harshly than he would have wanted. He immediately felt miserable for doing so.

"What the hell do you mean what we are doing here? Are you nuts?" Ling said in annoyance.

Hwoarang gave Jin a sideways glance.

"I'm sorry, Ling," the Japanese man said. "I am really tired. I just want to go home," he said, leaning against the wall.

Hwoarang smirked in a knowledgeable way.

"That's how it is when you spend a week looking out for a serial murderer's health," he said.

Ling sensed the dangerous tone of the conversation and sighed. "I'm gonna get myself an ice cream," she announced and turned on her heel, leaving the two rivals facing each other.

Hwoarang menacingly closed the distance between Kazama and him, his right hand coming to rest on the wall near Jin's head. Kazama fixed him with a tired look. His eyes were slightly red from the lack of sleep and the recent stress he had been through.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly. Hwoarang leaned even closer.

"You know what I want. I've told you a million times. The question is, what do You want, Kazama?"

"And I told you before I am not interested," Jin answered in a calm tone. "I thought I made myself clear. When will you stop following me around?"

Hwaorang's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So it has come to this. Serial killer is more your type, or are you simply deranged?"

Jin opened his mouth to retort, but just then Bryan Fury came out of his room. He seemed to be fine on his feet. He was wearing his usual snakeskin pants and leather jacket. Overall, he seemed well healed. The skin on his muscular chest was smooth, as if not hiding a perpetual power generator. He walked towards the two rivals. Hwoarang took a step away from Jin, giving Bryan a hostile look. In return, Fury gave him a warning look, and the Korean backed up even more from where he had previously been standing. There was no need for any verbal exchange. Fury was not the type of man to fuck with, and Hwoarang knew it well.

Bryan turned his attention to Jin, who seemed slightly flustered, and met his eyes with some difficulty.

"I…" the younger man began, only to be interrupted by Bryan grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him hard on the lips. The young man just stood there in utter shock for a second, his lips parting in surprise. He couldn't help but moan as Bryan continued to skilfully explore his mouth and his incredibly strong body pressed him against the wall.

Suddenly, the other man pulled back and whispered in his ear: "I trust your secret service will be able to find me this time."

With that, Bryan stepped back and gave him the insufferable grin that Jin used to hate so much. This time, that grin only made him weak at the knees. The cyborg turned and walked away, leaving the two rivals in utter stupor for completely different reasons. He had no idea that he had just given Jin his first kiss.


End file.
